Soul Searching
by DreamingOfOceans
Summary: Rea comes to the academy hoping to find a way to find her missing sister, but ends up getting involved in many things and meeting many interesting people along the way. Could everything and everyone really be as good as they seem? Or could it be just a big web of lies?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Searching **

**Chapter 1 **

I walked as calmly as I could down one of the streets of Death City. None of the people seemed to pay any attention to me, which made me exhale thankfully. I didn't like attention. Especially not here. I stood up straighter and fixed my jade green flower pin in my red-orange hair and straightened up my red dress with Chinese designs on it. I briefly looked down at my black boots to check if they were still tied. I didn't want to make a fool of myself here.

I continued down the main street, heading for the center of town, until I came upon a tall set of steps. I sighed, already sick of walking, and began the long climb.

Once I finally got to the top of the steps I was completely out of breath. Looking up at the large and unusual building took the rest of it away. It was a very unusual building, hard to believe it's an actual school. I walked forward, away from the steps, and stopped halfway to the entrance. I kept my eyes on the unusual building. Who would make such a weird place as a school?

"Hello!" A girl appeared in front of me, making me jump back a little.

She had long, slightly curly, light pinkish hair. One of her curls came up higher than the other, irritating me a bit. She smiled at me with bright blue eyes. She wore a hot pink long sleeved shirt and a short pink and black plaid skirt with matching fuzzy boots.

"Hi..." I answered a little shyly. "This is the DWMA right?"

"Mmhm! That's right!" She answered, her voice joined by another girl's.

"A school made for meisters and weapons..." The other girl continued.

I had been so focused on her sister I had overlooked that she was there. They both looked very similar. This girl kept her pink hair tied high up in a ponytail with a big bow. She had the same blue eyes and similar clothing. The only difference was that she wore a lighter pink.

"By Lord Death himself!" Her sister finished. I looked at both of them confused.

_Who was Lord Death?_

"So...I've heard the purpose of this school is to track down and kill witches, is that correct?" The first girl that spoke to me answered.

"Yep! You need to collect 99 corrupted souls and 1 witch soul for your weapon to become a death scythe."

_99 corrupted souls and a witches soul?_

"Speaking of weapons..." Her sister spoke, "do you have a partner?"

I frowned. "No I don't.." I looked at her sister. "I just got here about an hour ago."

"Oh, that makes sense." The sister spoke. "I didn't think that I have seen you before."

"And don't worry, there are a lot of weapons without meisters. You just have to find the right one. I'm Rosaline, and this is my sister Lillie, we're twin demon blades!"

"That's our Meister over there, he doesn't talk much." Lillie looked over towards the school.

I looked over at their meister who was leaning against the school. Once he saw I was looking, he looked away embarrassed. From here I could tell that he had short, sandy blond hair.

I smiled slightly, looking back at the twins. "You can call me Rea..." I looked around confused. "Umm...ai... So... What do I do now?"

"It's nice to meet you!" Lillie and Rosaline shouted happily in unison.

"And you can come to class with us!" Rosaline smiled.

"Ah... Okay.." I said hesitantly.

I followed the twins at a distance as they led me towards the school. Rosaline held the door to the school open for us to go inside as Lillie got their meister. The school was just as big inside. A large staircase greeted us inside where students were walking up. Some students stood in groups scattered around. None of them payed any attention to us which was good.

"I'm sure your going to love this place." Rosaline said gleefully. "We'll make sure to visit Lord Death afterwards. He would be happy to meet you!"

We followed her up the steps. "Okay..."

I'm not even sure if I want to meet this guy! Someone named after death can't be nice. He has to be someone scary. Maybe I should just turn back.. No! I have to do this! I have to do this for-

"So where are you from Rea?" Lillie said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"China."

"Oooh!"

"Really?" Rosaline said, surprised. "I have never met anyone from China before. What made you decide to come to Death City?"

I looked down at where I was walking and frowned. "I'm looking for someone..."

The twins exchanged looks.

Lillie spoke first. "Oh? Do they go here? Maybe we know them."

I shook my head. "No."

Lillie and Rosaline both shared a sweatdrop.

"Well I hope you find them soon!" Rosaline said quickly with a smile.

_Well that was akward._

"Well, here we are!" Lillie smiled, waving her arms to gesture towards the door.

Micah opened the door and walked in without a word. I had forgot that he was even here with us. It was weird how quiet he was. How could he have weapons that were so outgoing if he was so antisocial? Rosaline held the door open for us to go inside the classroom.

"Just a quick warning...the teacher is a little...well...you'll see." She said quietly as we walked inside.

"Umm...okay..." I answered, confused.

_What was I getting myself into?_

They led me into the classroom and up a few stairs to three vacant seats where we sat down. Other students were still coming in while others sat. Some groups stood around and talked. I looked around curiously at the other students. I had never seen so many people in one room before..

Lillie sighed. "He's usually a little late."

A boy with bluish hair jumped onto the front desk, putting a fist into the air.

"WOOOO I'M THE BEST ASSASSIN EVER! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" He shouted. Everyone else seemed to ignore him. He was very loud.

_Surpass God?_

"Please sit down Black Star! You'll get in trouble!" A tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail begged him.

"Psh I'm not afraid of getting in trouble. I'm Black Star!"

I shook my head. "Aiii.. He seems pleasant."

"Oh yeah." Lillie answered, equally enthused as I was. "He's a peach."

_She's comparing him to fruit?_

Rosaline spoke next. "That's Black Star for ya. He's always like that. I feel sorry for Tsubaki, his weapon, but she's the only one who can handle listening to him 24/7."

"Dui." I agreed in Chinese. "I do feel sorry for her.."

How can she stand him? I'd get annoyed if he went around yelling all the time.

Lillie rubbed her head. "Just listening to him in class gives me a headache. Imagine having to live with him."

"Yeah," Her sister agreed, "and then there's Kid, who freaks out whenever there is something asymmetrical around him."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's Lord Death's son." Lillie informed me.

If he doesn't look scary then his father shouldn't!

I crossed my fingers under my desk.

"He has twin pistols, the Thompson sisters. They are pretty cool, but they are asymmetrical, so Kid always have something to say about it." Rosaline explained.

"Hm." That's weird.. How could someone be so obsessed with symmetry? Especially Lord Death's son?

At that instant the door flew open and a man on a swivel chair rolled in, but the front wheel got caught in the doorway and he fell face forward onto the floor. Everyone was dead silent. Don't tell me that's our teacher..

"Um..." Lillie spoke. "That's professor Stein."

"Aiiiiiiiiiii..." I moaned dreadfully.

Stein got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Hello class..." Stein said as if he hadn't even fallen.

He reached down and picked up his chair, setting it back onto its wheels. Then he looked up. Right.

At.

Me.

I shrunk in my seat.

"What do we have here? A new student? Go ahead, stand up and introduce yourself." He said with a smirk on his face.

I straightened up and slowly stood, uttering a small ai...

"What was that?" Stein asked.

Lillie and Rosaline exchanged looks. Lillie cleared her throat awkwardly.

I could feel my face turn red as everyone stared at me. I swallowed hard and... Left defenseless... I panicked.

"Wǒ... Ń.. Bù huì shuō yīngyǔ...?" I blurted out quickly without thinking. I hadn't even noticed I was speaking Chinese until I saw Stein's face.

"..ah?" He was obviously confused.

"This is uncomfortable.." Lillie said quietly.

"Ah..." I closed my eyes and put my hands in fists, forcing English words out. "Ai... I-i'm Rea.."

"Well welcome the the DWMA Rea.." The professor sat back on his chair and slightly smirked.

He began talking to the class. I collapsed back into my chair, my head connecting with my desk with a thud. "Aii... That was horrible.."

"He's usually like that..." Rosaline tried to make me feel better. "He makes anyone feel awkward." It didn't work much.

"And he's obsessed with dissecting things, even people." Lillie pointed out.

"Why is he a teacher then!?" I said loudly in a hushed tone.

"He's one of the best meisters out there." Rosaline tried to calm me down. "His partner is one of Lord Death's death scythes now."

"Oh..." Impressive.

"Yeah...They're all just nuts." Lillie shook her head.

"...So far most of these people are..." I quietly told myself.

"So today, we will be dissecting a mountain lion." The professor announced to the class while ripping off a blanket covering the cage I had overlooked. "He's sedated right now...but I'm not sure if I want to start the experiment before or after it wakes up...hmm..."

...What did he just say..?

"You mean that thing's not dead yet?!" Lillie quietly squeaked.

"What!? Thats animal cruelty!" I found myself shouting, sitting up.

"Hmmm? Animal cruelty? Of course not, it's science." He started picking out his dissecting tools.

"Is he really going to go through with this?!" Rosaline asked, on edge.

I stood up. "Stop it!"

The lion groaned and opened one eye to look at Stein. A chill went down my spine and the room went quiet.

"Meep!" Lillie squeaked.

"Holy crap it's awake!" Rosaline freaked out.

I froze.

"Now i'm going to have to sedate it again." Stein remarked with a bored tone.

I slammed my hand on the desk. "You touch that animal and i'll! I'll..." What the heck could I do?

"Either I sedate it, or we all get our heads ripped off. Take your pick."

Rosaline grabbed each side of her head with her hands. "I'm kind of attached to my head..."

Lillie did the same. "Yeah...I'd rather not lose it.."

"Why the heck do you have a mountain lion anyway!?"

"I thought it would be an interesting subject." Professor Stein said as he put a liquid into a syringe.

I fell back into my chair again, my head connecting with the desk again, this time on accident. "Aiiiiiiiiiii!" I groaned.

"I-I don't like needles..." I looked over to see Lillie's face go pale.

Lillie groaned and covered her face. I guess Stein had injected the mountain lion. After a while I heard a thud as it fell over.

"There problem solved." Our teacher said.

"That didn't help anything." I said, my head still on the desk.

Someone else spoke from the class. "So are we even going to get to dissect it, or just watch you?"

Stein didn't answer. We all already knew the answer.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" I asked.

"Because he's crazy." Rosaline stated.

"Oh...I'm going to puke!" I looked up to see Lillie peeking through her fingers.

"Well don't look!" I said, sitting up. I looked over to see Stein getting his scalpel and immediately put my head down. "Aiiiiii!"

A bell rang through the room.

Lillie threw her hands into the air. "THANK THE LORD!"

I slowly sat up, looking around. "It...It's over..?"

"Yeah, this class anyway...now we go to get lunch." Rosaline stood up with a little sigh of relief.

"I didn't bring a lunch though..." I said, standing up.

"That's alright." Lillie smiled. "Alice always packs more than we can actually eat."

We walked over to the door where Rosaline stopped.

"Wait...Micah?"

He lifted up his own lunch box.

"Right...we'll see ya later!"

"Soo... I guess hes going to eat alone..?" I asked as we walked out.

"Yeah...he usually does." Lillie answered. "He's not really the attention-seeking type."

"Or the social type..." Her sister added.

"Does he even talk to you guys?"

"A little." Lillie led the way down the hall.

Rosaline followed next to her. " We don't know much about him, except that he was orphaned."

"We know he trusts us though, or else we wouldn't be able to resonate our souls at all."

"It's still a little weak, but we a working on that."

"Oh.." I answered, looking around at the hall.

"Yeah, he's getting better though. Before he would just sit there, emotionless." Lillie smiled.

"It bothers me a little...not knowing weather he is in pain or not." Her sister sighed. "I'm just waiting for this day when he snaps and spills all of his feelings. Even a quiet and collected person like Micah has a breaking point."

"Hm.."

"Well, anyway..." Lillie said, suddenly cheerful. "Maybe after we eat we can go see lord death!"

"Ah! Okay.." I answered a little nervously.

I followed the twins back down the stairs and out the main door.

"We like to eat outside when it's good weather like this." Rosaline smiled at me.

I returned a small grin. Lillie walked over to a balcony where she sat down with a big lunch box in her arms. We sat down next to her. While the others sat with their legs to the side, I sat on mine.

"Does anything sound good to you, Rea?" She asked as she opened up the lunch box and started to set out the different containers of food. "Alice pretty much makes and packs everything."

I stared down at it blankly. "Alice?"

Rosaline slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah, we've been talking about her and haven't even told you about her yet."

"She's two years older than us, so she's 17. And really nice too! She is a Meister without a weapon too! She had one at, but there was an accident..."

"But I'm sure she would love you! Maybe you could come over and meet her sometime whenever your free!"

"She seems nice." I smiled.

"Mhm!" Lillie smiled as she opened the containers.

I looked into each of them curiously. I was starving. I hadn't eaten for a long while now. None of the food looked familiar though.

"Take whatever you want. Don't be shy." Rosaline smiled at me as they started eating.

I looked at something that looked tasty and pointed at it. "What is that...?"

"Tapioca pudding!" Lillie smiled. "It's really good!"

I slowly picked up the container and a spoon and scooped some of it up. I looked at it curiously and then took a bite. It was very sweet and tasted of vanilla.

"It is good!" I said.

Lillie smiled and took some sort of sandwich.

"So what kind of food did you usually eat in china? I've had Chinese at restaurants here, but I wasn't really sure." Rosaline asked.

I set my food down. "Miàntiáo, shou mian, Zong Zi, ooh! And my favorite is Nian Gao!"

Lillie tilted her head to one side. "I have never heard of those before."

"Maybe we can try to make them sometime! But I'm a terrible cook...but Alice could help. She's an amazing cook!" She smiled.

I smiled and went back to eating my pudding. The truth was I didn't want Alice to help. I wasn't going to be around anyways.

We ate in silence. I could hear footsteps in the distance. It didn't take long for a figure in a black cloak to emerge from the stairs heading to the school. I stopped eating, surprised and a little nervous. Was it a witch?

"Hmm?" Both twins resonated.

I looked over at them confused and concerned.

The person wearing the cloak started to walk faster toward the front of the school as I looked back over at it.

"That's a little odd..." Lillie remarked.

"Should we say something to them?" Her sister asked.

"Aah... I dont know..." I answered nervously. What if it was a witch?

We watched as the person opened the door and quickly went inside. She quickly closed the door behind herself.

"Huh..." Lillie exhaled.

"I wonder who that was...it looked kind of suspicious to me..."

I looked away.

"Oh! Class starts in 15 minutes. If you want, we can go see lord death now." Lillie's words sent a chill down my spine.

I set my food down. "Okay..."

Lillie gathered up all the food containers and put them back into the lunch box.

"I haven't gone to see lord death in forever!" Rosaline smiled. "I wonder what he's been up to. He can't do much since he has to stay in death city to protect it."

_So seeing Lord Death is a regular thing!? Maybe he isn't so scary... But... With a name like death what's to expect? He is probably mean and scary! Aiiiiiii!_

I had been too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were moving. We were moving through the halls of the school again. We stopped in front of two large doors. Rosaline knocked a few times.

"Come in!" A weird, high pitched voice greeted us.

_What...? That can't be..._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Thanks for reading our Soul Eater fanfic! Rea belongs to Adelina Fontana and the twins, Alice and Micah belong to me. When we were writing this, it seemed to go on forever and ever, so we split the first original chapter in to two separate chapters. Please review and tell us what you think about it!

~DeamingOfOceans


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Searching **

**Chapter 2**

The twins opened the huge doors to let me in. I slowly started up the walkway under large wooden frames that resembled guillotines. I would have been freaking out if the twins hadn't been with me. Finally we reached the end of the path where a cartoonish character stood, accompanied by a tall pale girl with medium length, jet black hair.

As we stepped onto the round platform I could see that she wore a cropped purple shirt that hung off of one shoulder, showing the black strap of and undershirt with the words 'que sera sera' written across it in silver lettering.

"Hmm?" The strange character looked up at me. "Oh hello there!" He had the same strange voice.

I shrunk back. This was Lord Death.

"You must be the new student Professor Stein told me about. Nice to meet you Rea!"

"He..." I struggled to find my voice. "He told you about me...?"

"Yes. He said that you weren't quite up for his lesson today. But I wouldn't blame you. Stein can get a little koo-koo when it comes to dissecting things."

The girl with black hair sighed and finally turned around to face me and the twins, giving us a small smile. Her deep purple eyes seemed to sparkle. I looked up at her curiously. She was so tall and looked so powerful.

"A-Alice?" Lillie asked, seeming to be surprised.

I bowed slightly to Lord Death, my slightly sweaty hands gripping my dress. "I wanted permission to enroll in your school." I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"Why of course! Anyone is welcome to the DWMA! Except for witches of course!"

I bowed down a little more, exhaling slightly. "Xièxiè."

"I'm not quite sure what you just said but that's okay! Your in!" Lord Death said, still sounding gleeful.

I straightened up, feeling silly. "I said thank you."

Alice giggled a little.

"I thought it was something along that line!" He seemed to smile.

I smiled a little.

"Oh and Alice, that's all I needed to speak to you about. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

"Yes, lord death." Alice spoke in a low and calm voice, then turned on her heel and began to walk out, giving us one last smile.

"And you" Death said to us, "should get going back to class. I'll talk to you later! Bye-bye!"

I nodded and started walking out. I looked at Alice in the distance, remembering about what the twins said about her accident. How could she be smiling if she went through that? Well I guess it was a weapon.

We went back out into the hall and started walking to class.

"I wonder what Alice was doing here..." Rosaline was the first to speak this time.

"Yeah, she hasn't been back here since the accident." Lillie put in.

"She looked pretty happy too..." I said softly, watching my feet as I walked.

Lillie smiled a bit. "That's her personality. She's just another hard person to read. Micah could be hiding his pain behind his quietness, and Alice could be hiding her pain behind her cheerful attitude..."

"You never actually know..." Rosaline said quietly.

I nodded my head slightly. "..yeah.."

"But enough of that for now, we only have this next class and then we get to go home!" Lillie slightly skipped ahead.

I looked down at the floor as I followed. "Thats nice.."

I didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight, or where I was going to go. I had just gotten here today from China and even though the travel wasn't long, I was still tired and a little overwhelmed by all the new things here in America. Everything was new here since I had lived a semi-shielded life back home. I guessed it wouldn't be too hard to sleep in the streets again..

We entered the same classroom that we had left and worked our way back to our seats around the other students.

"Oh thank goodness, the lion isn't here!" Lillie let out a sigh of relief.

I looked around curiously. "I... I wonder if he really did...?"

_Did he really...?_

"Yeah." Rosaline agreed, frowning. "I was wondering the same thing."

I sat down in my seat. "I hope he didn't.."

At that instant the door flew open and Stein entered, frowning. I was surprised he wasn't on his chair this time.

"Well the experiment wasn't a success." He said, clicking the screw in his head back as he made his way to his chair. "The stupid thing kept waking up and I was asked to let the lion go." He frowned and sat down.

I exhaled, relieved.

"Well that's good. I'm glad I wasn't born an animal." Rosaline said with a sigh.

I looked at Rosaline a little confused and slightly irritated.

_That was harsh. Why would she say something like that?_

"What I mean is..."She paused for a minute and quickly gave up. "Nevermind..."

I stared down at my desk.

"Well I don't really have anything else planned now, so do whatever. Just don't kill each other." Our teacher said, giving up on his job for today.

"So we are just supposed to do nothing for an hour?" Lillie asked, aggravated.

I ignored her and continued to stare at my desk.

"Hey is there something wrong?" Rosaline asked me.

I sat up and shook my head, clearing it, and smiled nervously at her. "Oh its nothing I guess."

I was overreacting a bit..

"Oh...uhh okay..." Rosaline exchanged looks with her sister.

I looked over at professor Stein who was reading something at his desk. "He's not a very good teacher is he?"

"Oh I don't know." Lillie answered. "With this sort of stuff, no. But Im sure he would be great if he taught us skills for combat and helped partners work on their soul resonance."

I looked at her confused but nodded anyway. "It seems like that..." I had no idea of what she was talking about.

We sat there in silence.

Micah nudged Lillie softly with his elbow to show her something from a book he was reading.

"Oh my gosh!" Lillie exclaimed. "That's the cutest little turtle I've ever seen!"

Micah grinned and turned back to his book.

"On the way to class..." I asked. "You know that board with the tiles on it..?"

"Oh yeah, the mission board?" Rosaline clarified.

"What is it for?"

"Well, it shows you different locations where there a plenty of corrupted souls..."

"If you see one that you and your partner want to take on, you tell lord death and it will be marked as taken." Lillie added.

"Then you go and get the soul!" Her sister finished.

"Does it also show you the locations of witches?" I asked.

"You know...I'm not really sure. We haven't gone after a witch yet..." Things got a little awkward.

"Oh.." I said a little downcast.

Rosaline laughed. "I heard that Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans went to go get their witch soul, because that was the very last one they needed for Soul to become a death scythe. And the witch they went after ended up being a cat...but then they had to start completely over..."

"That would suck..." Lillie said quietly.

"Yeah.." I chimed in.

"To be honest, I would be kind of scared going after a witch..." Lillie admitted.

I looked away.

"If I remember right, it was a witch who killed Alice's partner..." Rosaline said sadly.

I looked at her surprised. "Really!?"

"Mhmm...that's what she told us." Lillie said.

I looked away again. "That's terrible..."

Rosaline looked down. "Yeah..."

I fixed my hair and adjusted my flower pin. The bell rang.

"Ahh! Finally!" Lillie sighed, standing up.

I stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Sooo, how was your first day? Other than the whole lion thing..." Rosaline asked, smiling.

I started walking. "It's...different here."

The twins both laughed.

"I bet!" Rosaline said with a wink. I turned around and smiled.

"I guess I have a lot to get used to."

"Don't worry! I bet you'll get used to it really quickly!" Lillie assured me.

"I hope so." I replied quietly. We made it out of the school and began walking toward the stairs to leave.

"So, where are you off to, Rea?" Rosaline asked curiously. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I think she meant to ask if you had an apartment." Lillie said. Rosaline scratched the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Ahmmm..." I replied, not quite sure what to say. Lillie turned to Rosaline and raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know, now that I think about it, that was a really kind of an awkward question."

"Yeah, I know..." Rosaline blushed. I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell them that I didn't have an apartment. Who know's what they would do.

"No, I uh...I don't have a place to stay. But I'm sure I can find someplace!"

I watched as the twins exchanged looks and smiled mischievously.

"You could stay with us!" They said in unison.

"Ai! No! No, I couldn't do that!" I put my hands up in alarm and shook my head.

"Oh, why not? It would be fun!" Lillie said with a grin.

"Yeah!" Her sister agreed. I shook my head and looked and the ground.

"No...I'll be fine."

The twins shrugged, looking at each other and started to walk away toward the stairs.

"Okay, but there are creeps out there!" Rosaline said, trying to coax me into going with them.

"If you thought the people at DWMA were weird, just imagine what the rest people in Death City are like." Lillie added. That was enough to persuade me. I looked around, terrified and ran after them.

"Okay! Okay, I'll come!" I yelled, then I looked down. "But I'm not afraid or anything."

Lillie and Rosaline turned, putting their opposite arms together and gave me a thumbs up. "Alright!"

I puffed out my cheeks, frustrated and continued to follow them. Suddenly, Lillie's eyes brightened up and she turned around quickly.

"C'mon Micah!" She yelled. He was walking slowly behind us, looking off into the distance. "To be honest, I sometimes forget he is with us, he's so quiet." She added with a small smile.

We got down the stairs that led up to the school and turned the corner to face the rest of Death City.

"It's a good thing that our apartment is bigger than others! We are going to be having five people there." Rosaline said, stretching.

"Oh..." I muttered.

"Yep! And it's close to the school!" Lillie said cheerfully. I stopped walking and stared at the ground, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Why...? Why are you being so nice?" I didn't think that it was humanly possible to be as peppy and cheerful as these two. "Bù gǎndāng." I whispered to myself.

They turned around with confused expressions on their faces and looked at me. They exchanged looks, something they tended to do a lot.

"Ah..." Rosaline squeaked.

"I...I guess that's just how we were raised." Lillie said quietly with a shrug. Rosaline looked away, causing Lillie to nudge her in the side with her elbow and give her an encouraging smile.

_Did I say something that could have offended her? I don't think I did..._

I rubbed my arm and took a deep breath. "duibuqui...I'm just not used to...people being so nice..."

"Well, everyone here is pretty nice. Maybe a little strange, but nice." Lillie said with a small smile. I smiled a little and started to walk again. It wasn't long when Rosaline stopped us and motioned to a tall building with her hands.

"Here we are!" The three of us gazed up at the building.

"We have the top floor. I guess the builders got lazy or something because they just made it into one huge apartment instead of separate ones." Lillie said with a laugh. She then led up up the two flights of stairs and two the third story, and opened the door to their apartment.

I was lead into a large room, which I guessed to be the living room. It had a huge window on one wall that looked over the rest of Death City. There were also other kinds of furniture that I was not familiar with.

"This is the living room, and that over there is the kitchen." Lillie said, pointing over to another room that was separated for this one by a little bar area with stools on one side of it. I looked past the bar counter to see a bunch of different kitchen appliances. There was also a table on one side that looked like it could sit six people.

"And down the hall is the bathroom, which is the first door on the right. And then the bedrooms. Unfortunately there are only three." Rosaline said, her voice trailing off at the end. I looked down the dimly lit hallway in front of us. Micah came out from around us and went down the hall to his room.

"I-it's so big!" I exclaimed, looking around, amazed. Then I turned to Rosaline. "That's ok, I'm pretty small, so I don't take up much space."

"One of the couches is a futon, it's really comfortable. And we have a ton of extra sheets!" She replied.

"Okay." I said, offering a smile.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't hear you come in." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up and saw the girl that was in the room with Lord Death coming down the hall. I froze, a little stunned.

The girl looked and me and smiled, also giving me a peace sign with her fingers.

"Oh, hello! You're the one that came to see Lord Death while I was there, right?" She asked in a sweet, welcoming voice. "Rea, wasn't it?"

I smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Ah! Um...dui!" I told her and bowed a little. She grinned.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Alice Laurent." She said kindly. Then she looked like she was thinking about something. "What was that language you were speaking?"

I felt my face start burn. "Ah...Chinese! I'm Chinese."

"That's neat! I'm French, but I moved here years ago, so my accent isn't as dominant as it used to be."

Then Lillie stepped in. "Rea needs a place to stay for a while. She can stay here, right?"

"Of course!" Alice beamed. I opened my mouth to argue, but I stopped myself. Alice turned back to me.

"Well, since you are our guest, what sounds good to you for dinner? Name anything!"

I thought hard for a long time. It was difficult coming up with something not too complicated, or the English word for something. I looked down and fidgeted with my fingers and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ah...tapioca pudding?"

Alice blinked her eyes a couple times, surprised, and laughed a little.

"Ok, and we'll order pizza to go with it." She started to walk to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!" She called over her shoulder. I watched as she went behind the bar and started to pull out some pots and ingredients.

"Pizza?" I said, confused. The twins giggled.

"It's sort of like pie crust, with tomato sauce, cheese, and different toppings." Lillie explained.

"I bet you'll like it!" Rosaline added assuringly.

I looked at them confused and rubbed my head. "Aiiii...so many new foods to try!"

The twins laughed again, that was something else they did a lot, too. They both sat down on the couch and motioned for me to join them. I followed reluctantly and sat in between the two of them.

"So what do you wanna do?" Rosaline asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning a bit.

"Like watch TV, or a movie, or play some sort of game?" Lillie suggested. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"What's a TV?"

The twins shared a sweatdrop.

"It's that box over there with the screen." Lillie said, pointing to it.

"You use a remote to operate it," her sister said, picking up a long plastic thing with buttons, "and then you can watched different shows and movies on it."

Suddenly, a loud dinging noise rang out over the whole apartment, startling me.

"Hmm...that was fast." Lillie said, looking over to the door. Rosaline snorted.

"It's probably Toby!"

I jumped up off the couch, still a little panicked. "What was that?!"

"It's ok! It's just the door bell. The pizza guy is here."

Alice came out of the kitchen and made her way over to the door, looking through the peep hole first. "Crap..." She muttered, then put on a fake smile and opened the door. "Hello Toby..."

The door swung all the way open, revealing a boy, a lot shorter than Alice, with dark hair and eyes smiling up at Alice.

"Hey, Alice! How way your day today? I hope it was great!" He talked really fast and his voice cracked a lot. Lillie and Rosaline stated to giggle.

"Uh...it was great. Now how much was the pizza again?" Alice asked, uncomfortably.

"Have you been using a new conditioner? Your hair is a lot more shiny than usual." Toby said, ignoring her question. Alice stood there with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

_What was wrong with this guy?_

"That's Toby, he has a huge crush on Alice. Whenever we order pizza, he always makes sure he is always the one to deliver. He pretty much speeds to get here." Lillie whispered to me.

"Wow..." I said, surprised.

"Ok, here's the money, now can I please have the pizza?" Alice pleaded, forcing the money at him.

"Oh...yeah, here." He said, giving her the boxes and taking the money. I thought the whole thing would just be over, but I was wrong. "So are you a soccer fan? Because I can get tickets any time and we can-"

Alice shut the door in his face and locked it. It was silent for a while, but then you could start to hear him talk through the door.

"Oh, right, you're hungry...well we can talk about it later! See ya!"

"...That's annoying." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Alice agreed. "Anyway, the pizza is here and the pudding is finished. And we've got lemonade, pop, and water to drink."

Micah came out of his room and walks into the kitchen, looking up to smile at Alice.

_It's weird that he smiles at people, but never talks. _

"Hey, Micah." Alice said, making room for him to get his food. He got his food and drink and went over to the table to eat. I slowly walked over to the kitchen, picking up a plate and the smallest piece of pizza, then filling the rest of the space with pudding.

Alice and the twins both got their food and sit down with Micah and I. Alice smiled at me.

"I see you like pudding?" I blushed before replying.

"Ah...yeah."

"I'll make sure to remember that." She grinned. I looked back down at my food and ate my pudding.

We finished our dinner and everyone started preparing to go to bed.

"Hey Rea! We have some extra tooth brushes and stuff if you need them!" Lillie called down the hall, going into the bathroom to brush her own teeth. I nodded and followed her into the bathroom. She handed me a tooth brush, and I brushed my teeth in silence.

"Sleep well!" Lillie smiled, giving me a small wave then turning to go into her room and shut the door behind her. I made my way back out into the living room and noticed that the couch was already pulled out into a bed and it had sheets, pillows, and a comforter arranged carefully on it.

This wasn't here when I went to brush my teeth...?

"I hope it's comfortable enough," I heard a voice say, making me jump. I swung around to see Alice dimming the lights in the kitchen so I would have at least some light to see in. Other than the bright neon and street lamps coming from the building in Death City, flooding in through the huge window.

"Oh...thank you..." I said quietly with a bow, and quickly crawled under the covers.

"No problem! And if you need anything, you know where to find us!" She smiled. Sleep tight, Rea." Alice disappeared into the dark hallway. I heard a small click as she shut her door.

I settled down into the couch and stared up at the celling, trying to coax myself into falling asleep. I let out a sigh and turned onto my side, looking out the window and over Death City.

_I wonder what crazy things are going to happen to me tomorrow..._

* * *

~Author's Note~

Thanks for reading! Please review and let us know what you think!

~DreamingOfOceans


End file.
